opkhds_project_extfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived 11/14
The demo featuring one BFF, Kairi as the character to befriend will be out as soon as I get a few more required backgrounds. Look forward to it! C: Credit goes to MisterBoomBox for the majority of the demo script.'' ~~ We now have another new option for vaycay(vacation) mode! If you have business other than school/college, tell me how many days/weeks you are unavailable, and I'll put you down. 'Remember, we are ''still doing the normal vaycay time as well. Rules still apply. ~~ THE ITEMS STATED BELOW HAVE BEEN ANNULED, OR MOVED TO A DIFFERENT AREA. I have updated the Multi-Purpose Booklet thingie to keep everything even more organized. Read it well, please.' Oh! And there is new feature(s) to look forward to! '' '''THE ITEMS STATED ABOVE HAVE BEEN ANNULED, OR MOVED TO A DIFFERENT AREA.' ~~ I have said before; the computer that had carried every file that was nearing completion for the game has crashed. Every file had corrupted. I do not remember much on exactly what I put on it, but I will try my best to redo everything..but without help, this may extend five years. :C If you would help, it would be much appreciated. ~~ We have four 'Surprise Guys' added to the game! I will not tell you their names..but I will tell you their aliases. :3 The ''Introvert' '' The 'Prankster' ' The ''Boxer' ' The ''Secret Service Agent(S.S.A)' ' ~~ Look forward to seeing the game's very own ''''Bad-Boy Flirt' 'Womanizer', Axel, soon! The guys will have an alias according to their full bio. Sephiroth is up! Download the Helper's Bundle below to do his events! The renameable script can be written out as a date. C: But refer to his Greet Event Script before you write any other events, please! ~~ Please read the 'FAQ/Rules to Post' page on this wikia. C: I will be adding to the rules as I go; I am extremely busy setting up different things to get people going. :3 ~~ The Helper's Bundle is updated!! Where you all can write, draw, and do whatever it is you helpful bumble bees will do for me-even put your own music in there. There is really no deadline, but I would like everything sent to me ASAP. xD I will also be updating the Helper's Bundle as we go; so we get more help! I have a shitload to do, people! xD But be warned, I can only choose up to four hairstyles per dateable guy and two hairstyles per girl; and it might not be yours. I apologize in advance. :c How to open the Helper's Bundle; 1. Click the link. 2. Click the download button upper center, a little to the right. 3. Extract the files using an extracter. I personally suggest using IZArc Archiver; I use it-and I have Norton 360 to back it up-and it's safe. 4. And viola! Start helping. c: This is optional; but highly preferable as I easily confuse people-please become a contributor first. If you have the bundle already DL'd and unzipped, download the added file(s) individually by clicking the arrow next to the file(s), then download. '''''For the event writing, read the new rules, and look for video availability in the provided booklet up top for further instruction. ~~ I'm looking for contributors. Music, Art, Writing..anything for free. Please type 'contributor' in the Subject of your email to me-which can be found in the Multi-Purpose Booklet-then type art, write, or music, your deviantArt username, and I'll take care of the rest. C: Also add your availability time if you have real life stuff to tend to; like school, in the email, please. xD ~~ The Voting Contests in the Multi-Purpose Booklet is..well, the title says it all. C: We have a winning suit for Sephiroth! It's shown on his page here on this wiki, as his uniform! We will have new voting contests for the guys soon! Category:Archived